The Hunger Games: The Next Chapter
by KitsuneandNaruto
Summary: The Capital lied. Jasmine had heard stories about the past, about her ancestor. It's a death sentance for sure. Maybe there's hope? Luna hadn't thought about it. But it was staring her in the face.  Who will win?  Who will not?  No can predict the outcome
1. Chapter 1

_**I finished the Hunger games trilogy, and because I'm such a naruto dork, I went to see if there were any crossovers,... **_

_**there were few.**_

_**and no offense, but none of them caught my eye. They seemed to replace the HG characters with Naruto characters, and it didn't make sense to me for it to be this way...**_

_**SO...**_

_**I started on one myself... Adding in a few OC's that are hardly mentioned and TWO that will be throught the story.**_

_**In the beginning their POV's will be separate... but that will change once they get in the arena... The other one will come next chap. but This one is for Jasmine who has long deep brown hair, and a way with talking to children. No father, never knew him, and her mother naggs her a bit.**_

_**DIFFERNT FROM KATNISS AND HER FAMILY!**_

_**hopefully this all makes sense and even for those that haven't read the hunger games, it will prove interesting... I've got most of it planned already and quite a bit more typed... yes... infact I may give the next chaps soon... not sure how to divide them though...**_

_**Ah well! never mind!**_

_**AFTER MOCKINGJAY, FEW SPOILS, NOT MUCH DETAIL ON THE ACTUAL BOOKS**_

* * *

><p>As Jasmine woke in her small bed, she stared up to the ceiling and lay there. She took in a deep breath and rolled into a sitting position. She was not, under any circumstances, looking forward to the day. It was the day of the reaping, one of the least enjoyed days in regards to the districts. They would once again choose the names of innocent children, and send them off as tributes to be murdered in the unforgiving arena the capitol had prepared for this year's, 'festivities'. It was unfortunate, that they make families fear for their loved ones, and essentially lose them, with no hope of them returning. There would be only one victor from any of the twelve districts. The districts had originally only been given a number, but after a series of uprisings that nearly destroyed Panem, as a whole, they were given actual names, as an attempt to make the people feel less like prisoners. In Jasmine's opinion, it did nothing; although, it must have seemed to matter to the people living at the time. The district was now commonly referred to as district K, which stood short for Konoha. Among the adjustments were small rights given to the people saying that no one should starve if the occurrence could be helped and in return for the tributes, the family would be given enough money to make up for the lost member. It didn't even matter. Children were still signing up for tesserae, a meager amount of oil and grain in exchange for their name being entered in the balls more times, to keep home life functioning. People would often have more than enough children, so their stomachs would be full while the children learned to live on less. "Preparing them for the games." Was this the only response they gave when others looked at them with disgust? They weren't much better than the capitol, the way they so arbitrarily looked over the life of the children. Jasmine was truly a good person at heart, recalling what stories she could manage to remember from the tales of the old life, to keep small children, not old enough to be entered in the selection, on their toes, to show them while people say life is better; it's the same as it had ever been. Jasmine recalled the pride she had been filled with when she was informed that an old relative, a great great great grandmother of hers had won the games once. She was bemused at the tale and asked questions, especially pertaining to the tribute that won with her. There were two winners that year, the only time it ever happened. She held the names in high regard, never using them but always thinking about them.<p>

"You should get out there, look presentable in case your name is pulled. You're in there enough times you might just get pulled." Alex leaned into her open window and smiled at her. Alex had strawberry blonde hair so short it looked like she was attempting to pass herself off as a boy. Alex was somewhat of an older sister to Jasmine and was only a year older.

Jasmine smiled and laughed a bit, before swinging out from under the covers and walking over to address her friend.

"Everything's so gross here, they'd be expecting the tributes to be disgusting little sticks of grossness anyhow." Jasmine flicked some of her cascading brown hair out of her eyes and simply chewed on her tongue waiting for response.

"True enough." Alex backed off a bit holding her arms up in a defensive manner.

"I should still get clothed however, in case my name is drawn. And what about you? You're not looking to primed yourself."

"Nah, I could care less how I look. If I get pulled, the capitol can see just how much I give a rats-

"Jass! What do think you're doing? Get dressed for goodness sakes, show a bit of pride!" Her mother looked into the door and frowned at her. The wrinkles of her worn face looking more and more prominent as Jasmine grew older.

"Sorry, I'll get on that."Mrs. Cantersmith left her daughter and Jasmine turned back to the window.

"You better listen." Alex stood and walked off giving a final wink to Jasmine as she did. Jasmine threw on a blue sundress that got crumpled into the bottom of her drawer and attempted to smooth it out. Once she deemed that enough of the wrinkles were out she stepped into some old boots of her late father's. She had been told he was dead, but her mother never said anything more, not wanting to remember whatever had happened. All Jasmine knew was that her mother had threw them in front of her on a particularly bad day years ago and exclaimed that he'd wanted her to have them anyway. They were still a little big for her, but she wore them anyway, the only thing of her father she had to think of him by. She couldn't remember him, because she was sure she had never actually met him. She walked out the door, averting her mother's eyes as she was cast a disapproving look for her barely kempt hair. With how long it was, she had countless split ends and it was ever frizzy. She never truly styled it, maybe a braid one day, a simple ribbon to keep it back another. But today, it was left down, and simply brushed.

Jasmine spoke to just about anyone who wished to strike up a conversation with her that day. Some was about the weather, some was about the latest haul of lumber planned to be brought in. Ever since the uprising, it had been promised to this district in particular that every few years, the work would be switched from one area to another, in attempt to keep less coal dust on the streets. The idea was proposed that the dust could be having an effect on the tributes in the arena; being exposed to dirty air all their life and suddenly being thrown into an arena with no coal dust. It was said that it was more than their lungs were capable of and that it gave other tributes a bit of an unfair advantage. Many different subjects, yet nothing on what was to take place only a short time later. Time was wasted and exchanges made before everyone was herded into the square. The mayor, a woman with odd bubblegum pink hair, and another man with snow white hair were the only ones on the stage. The introductions were made and the mayor stepped aside to let the other woman a chance to address the crowd.

"Greetings district twelve!"

"The name's Konoha!" Some young man, approximately in his twenties shouted from the back of the crowd. He was soon after attained by the peacemakers and removed from the ceremony to be reprimanded. Suddenly a hand was set on Jasmines shoulder and it was Violet followed by May, Jasmine's two friends her age. She went to school with them, and they were no better off than her. She smiled at them as they stood next to her. Alex showed up a few moments later.

"Right, district of Konoha." She seemed to wait until the man was a considerable distance off before continuing. "My name is Effie Trinket, and I'm glad to be here again." The people had seen this woman before, and as always she seemed excited for no apparent reason. After her small speech, she jumped right into the choosing of the tributes.

"I wonder who it'll be this time." May watched the stage and shook her red-brown hair in a sad gesture. Her brother had been pulled a few years back and she was ever since dreading the reaping. She attempted to console the families of tributes, but it never seemed to matter.

"Who knows, it could be one of us." Violet glared under the dark chocolate bangs the covered her brown eyes. She'd never been through having a family member chosen as a tribute, but hated the capitol with a burning passion. She would never exclaim it out loud, as they could easily kill her, and have fun doing it.

"It very well could be one of us. It's sick, really." Alex tried to keep a stone face.

"Does anyone actually know how old that miss Effie is?"

"No, with all the cosmetic crap the capitol is capable of they could make someone a hundred years old look fourteen." Violet scoffed.

Jasmine began giggling and had missed as the name for the girl tribute was called. When she had finally calmed down, she noticed it was deathly quiet. She looked to Violet and May, both girls looked horrified. She looked to Alex and the elder girl was almost in tears. She looked around as people looked around, for something.

"Jasmine Cantersmith…?" Effie read out the name again and Jasmine stopped, stood, stiffened, and understood. She tried to stay still like a rabbit avoiding a hunter, but her legs began to carry her up to the stage. Once she was up there, she stood, and waited. They were running through the protocol for after announcing the name of the tribute, but Jasmine didn't hear it. She only heard her heartbeat as it slowly died down and was replaced with a steady, more confident one. It was in that moment that it hit her like a speeding train, fear would get her nowhere. She would have to fight, to hunt, to survive. It was in that moment that she made a resolution, to not be scared any longer. If the capitol wished to kill her for their own amusement, they'd certainly have a hell of a time trying. She started paying some attention just as Effie grasped for the boy tributes name. As she pulled it out she primly smiled and read out the name. Just as a small boy started to walk forward, he was stopped. There was a conversation with someone whom Jasmine could not see.

"I'm taking Kono's place!" An older boy with bright blonde hair walked forward. Jasmine's brow furrowed as she tried to place exactly where she had seen him before. Sure, she had seen him around the school, but there was something else that made him stand out. She couldn't place it, and let it drop.

"I believe there's a certain process in which we ask if anyone wished to replace-" Effie was cut short by a glare from the boy.

"Shut, up." He whispered it, but it caught in the microphone and resonated off every building. No one said anything, and after a short time Effie regained herself and smiled. She mouthed something to herself and this boy simply scoffed and stood in horrible posture. As more speech was given Jasmine fidgeted with the hem of her dress as she thought over exactly how to go about the next who knows how long.

"So what is your name?" She looked over at the boy and he slowly turned his head.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Any more questions?" He seemed unhappy and after a quick glance at Jasmine, she was sure of it.

Effie shook her head, a smile plastered on her cheeks.

"That's all." Jasmine looks this boy over. He wasn't huge, but he wasn't exactly small. He looked big enough, and Jasmine felt almost small in comparison. His cheeks were covered in dirt and his clothing, an orange jacket that hung unzipped, a supposedly white shirt, and jeans looked dirty as well. Jasmine didn't say anything, but soon enough Effie moved and someone else took her place. A man with white hair sticking out in every direction stands between them and starts talking about something. Neither child seems to pay him any attention until a firm hand is set on their shoulders.

"I can tell these two are strong already. Look at 'em!" Suddenly all eyes were fixated directly on them. Jasmine tried to avoid the stares, but she couldn't help but get a bit flushed. There was more speech as people went through the closings and Jasmine kept trying to piece together where she had seen Naruto before. She glanced over and the blonde was picking his teeth. Jasmine scowled. How she was supposed to be around this guy for who knows how long was beyond her. Effie stood up and walked to the front of the stage as their mentor sat back down.

"Let the Hunger games begin. And may the odds, be ever in your favor." In her capitol accent Effie said the words used to close every reaping and smiled. As the assembly ended Jasmine and Naruto were lead into the Justice building to wait for their loved ones to say goodbye.

Jasmine sat on the blood red couch that adorned the room. The first one in for a bitter goodbye was her mother and Jasmine tried to smile as her mother looked at her sadly.

"I'll be fine." Her mother held her close and wept as she pet her hair. Neither could say anything and before they were ready it was time for her mother to leave. Mrs. Cantersmith gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and ran her hand over her cheek.

"Stay safe. I'll be watching you."

"I promise." Her mother left and Jasmine sighed, trying not to cry. Her friends were the next ones in. May, Violet, and Alex all stood by the door solemnly until May ran up and attacked her with a hug.

"You have to come home Jass!" May sniffed and cried and left tearstains on Jasmines dress. Jasmine pulled her away to look at her.

"May, I'll be fine. I'm gonna need you to be strong for me though. Talk me up to people when they come for interviews when I reach the final few. I'll need as many sponsors as possible and any way you guys can help would be awesome." Jasmine looks up to address her other friends who quickly rush to embrace her as well. The four stand in a group huddle for a minute or two.

"You know that light at the end of the tunnel?" Violet looks at Jasmine and Jasmine solemnly looks at her. "They'll try to turn it off."

"I'll find my way just fine. Don't you worry."

"Jass," Jasmine looked to Alex who had a very serious expression. "There WILL be people trying to kill you. This is no time for me to joke with you, you know what danger you're getting into probably more than us. I want you to have something, to remind you of home." Alex reached out and clasped a necklace around Jasmine's neck. After close examination Jasmine gasped.

"Alex, this-"

"I know it's valuable, and I want you to have it." The tributes were allowed a memento of home and this necklace was a valuable symbol that had all but disappeared. It was a swirling leaf that was gold plated silver and had been passed down in families from the time the district was renamed. Most had been lost, but obviously not all of them.

"Alex, I couldn't."

"You can, and you will. You're allowed to take a memento, so you won't forget." Time was running out and Jasmine dropped the conversation. There was more hugging but the talking had stopped, and soon enough the peacekeepers came to pick up the three girls. Jasmine weakly smiled again and the doors closed. She sat back down expecting that was the end of her visitors. Yet, the doors opened again and looking to see who it was, the young boy who had originally been called stood there. He did not smile and stood just inside the doors. Jasmine didn't understand, she didn't know him, yet he was here.

"Jasmine, right?" He took one step forward and Jasmine simply nodded.

"Konohamaru. What's wrong?" As she looked closer, it was obvious he had been crying, and was on the verge of tears again.

"You gotta help protect Naruto-bro! You just gotta! I didn't ask him to take my place, I didn't!" Konohamaru sniffed again and tears started streaming down his cheeks. Jasmine stood up and walked over pulling Konohamaru close to her. She didn't have any younger siblings, but she was a natural born caring person. She cooed to him in attempt to calm him down and after a minute or two he's only sniffling occasionally.

"Konohamaru, I promise I'll do everything I can to keep Naruto safe." She didn't know exactly how she would accomplish keeping Naruto safe, but she didn't have the heart to tell the boy this at the moment.

"They've had two winners before, haven't they? Maybe they'll do it again. Maybe it'll be like that Katnip girl and that other guy, where you'll both come home!"

"It's, Katniss. That's only wishful thinking, but we can definitely hope. Konohamaru, I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm sure Naruto would want you to be strong. I need you to be strong too. You'll have to be strong for both of us, okay? Can you do that?" Jasmine looked right at Konohamaru and smiled weakly again. He sniffed and nodded; Jasmine pulled him close again.

"You gotta keep him safe, you just gotta. He's my bro."

"I know Konohamaru. I know." Jasmine kept hold of Konohamaru until he was collected by the peacemakers. Jasmine was then lead down to the station and on the platform, all her loved ones stood there again. There were cameras waiting to capture her departure, and knowing the whole district would watch this later, Jasmine chose to express her feelings for all of Konoha. As she was boarding the train, she turned around on the steps and looked directly at a camera and faintly smiled. She mouthed the word 'goodbye' and raised three fingers to her lips. As she pulled them away she smiled more brightly, and climbed the rest of the way into the train.

As she looked out the windows to her loved ones, they copied her gesture. The act was not as commonly used as it previously had been. It was a sign of the district that had been used for many years. The train began to pull away, and Jasmine got this feeling in her gut, that she may never get to see them again. As she was led to her room she thanked the escort and sat down in the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a short time before turning on her side and curling into a ball. It was safe to assume that she hadn't realized what she was getting into, until she was in.

"What'll become of me?" She whispered the question, although she was already coming up with an answer. Jasmine was getting scared again, and she felt like the rabbit again. Helpless to defend itself, and cowering. She blew out a deep breath and opened her eyes with the newfound courage. She was, from here on out, unafraid.

After a while of laying down Jasmine stood up and walked out of the room. She stared at the ground not watching where she was going. She didn't see it coming, so when she ran into something, she fell backwards and landed on her hind end. She looked up to see the widened eyes and damp blonde hair of her fellow tribute.

"You okay?" He seemed concerned about her, and genuinely friendly toward her, whereas before he was intimidating and seemed like he couldn't care.

"Yeah, I think." Jasmine started to get up and Naruto offered her a hand. She good naturedly took it and with a powerful hoist she stood on her feet again.

"Sorry, I couldn't see anything, I was drying my hair. The showers here actually have hot water!" The occurrence of hot water was somewhat rare in the district. Jasmine was suddenly noticing other things. All the boy stood in was his jeans and a towel draped around his shoulders. His smile started to disappear, and his eyebrows raised. Jasmine shook her head and tried to clear out any embarrassment.

"Yeah. I-I don't think we've really been introduced. A-at least, not to each other." Despite her desperate attempts, she could feel her cheeks flush slightly.

"You weren't paying attention? Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He reached out a hand and Jasmine gingerly took it. There was no denying that his hands were rough, but they had calming warmth to them.

"Jasmine, Jasmine Cantersmith."

"I know. I, paid attention. I should have known you weren't paying attention, the blank look in your eyes gave it away. I doubt you caught much of anything after your name was called."

"Pfft, thanks." Jasmine pulled her hand out of his and frowned a bit. There was a split second where he seemed hurt, but he smiled.

"You're not as pretty when you're like this you know." Jasmine was confused, and she looked at Naruto oddly. How on earth could he possibly say something like that? They didn't know each other. They had never met.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I suppose you hadn't noticed." Now Jasmine was starting get afraid.

"Wh-what?"

"I've seen you smile before. I used to listen to your stories when I was younger. At first, I would just over hear them when I went to get Kono. But after a while, I actually stopped to listen. Once you caught me, and after that, I would listen from behind buildings. At least that way I wouldn't creep you out." Jasmine started focusing on his face and as he stood there Jasmine examined him. His blonde hair, deep blue eyes, crooked smile, and scars. The scars were what transfixed her. They looked like whiskers, but they had a red-orange color to them, and were slightly raised. Jasmine started piecing together the puzzle and remembered.

She was young, approximately eleven, and the head peacekeeper was keen on handing out punishments for just about anything. There had been word that a public punishment had taken place, although Jasmine hadn't seen anything. Poaching, apparently. As she walked the streets listening, she gathered a mostly whole story. A young boy had been caught coming back in from the fence with a slender fox body. And the head peacekeeper had wasted no time in dragging him to the square and initiating in punishment. Almost as a way to make sure he would learn, marks were cut in the boys tender face, to resemble the whiskers of the dead fox. People would forever look at him, knowing what he had done. Jasmine remembered sitting outside the schoolyard and telling a story the next day to her usual posse. She looked up, feeling eyes on her and saw a boy with blonde hair, blood dried to the ends of some clumps, staring at her. He stared intently, and had some soaked bandages on his cheeks. Jasmine must have looked scared, because with a look of recognition the boy turned to leave, giving a painful apologetic smile. Jasmine hadn't realized at the time, but now she thought of how much it must have hurt for him to smile with the fresh cuts in his cheeks.

Suddenly Jasmine seemed sad and a small gasp at the memory of how she drove this boy away. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, she was just caught off guard.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Jasmine watched as Naruto's expression changed. The smile was replaced with a confused frown, and the sparkling eyes with concerned glances.

"Oh, please don't cry on me. I'm sorry, alright! Please don't cry! I hate it when people cry, it makes me feel upset! I don't think either of us wants that."

"I didn't know, why didn't you say something?"

"Near or far, your voice told the same story." With a shrug Naruto smiled again.

"But why did you…"

"Why did I do it? Common enough question, I guess. Common reason too, I was starving and figured risking punishment ran a better chance than waiting to sit on deaths doorstep."

"I see." Jasmine looked to her feet, plenty more questions plaguing her mind about her fellow tribute. Questions she really didn't wish to ask.

"You hunt any?" Jasmine looked up to the expectant expression Naruto gave. He was expecting a response, begging for any talent at all.

"No, I don't like the idea of killing animals. Especially illegally." Jasmine didn't realize the tone she was using made it out as if it was an insult. She clasped her hands over her mouth, wishing she could take it back.

"Right." Naruto tried to smile as he brushed past her to walk into his room. Jasmine deflated and frowned. She had just made a fool of her fellow tribute, possibly the only thing that could keep her alive. She looked over her shoulder just in time to watch the door to the room next to hers slide shut.

"He has the room next to mine? How did I miss that?" Jasmine reached up to fiddle with a small clump of her hair. She began twirling it and examining the ends, which looked split beyond repair. Her mentor rounded the corner and looked at her as she stared at the ground. After a few seconds he cleared his throat to catch her attention. She looked up and immediately dropped her hair.

"Why so scared?" Taking a step towards her he grinned and Jasmine didn't know how to respond.

"No reason. I'm, a little anxious, I suppose."

"It'll only get worse from here. So you have to stay strong. You're not really the type of girl made for this, but you're smart so if you use tactics you might make it farther than someone who just has brute strength."  
>"Why is it everyone knows so much about me, but I don't know anything about them? For instance, I didn't even catch your name. As pathetic as it sounds, it's true, I wasn't paying much attention."<p>

"I noticed. You're something of a light in the dark for some, to explain it simply. Those older smile in your direction because you care for others and the younger generations look to you for guidance and of course story telling. Even those who you don't normally talk to, seem to find you interesting. That's a good thing, the more people become interested in you, the more sponsors you'll get."

"I, see." Jasmine still didn't understand how she was supposed to make people she had never met like her and spend money on her. It made her head spin to think about all the technicalities.

"Oh, and by the way, it's Jiraya." With a pat on her head the man walked past her and it was all Jasmine could do to keep the emptiness inside her stomach from turning into nausea. She simply continued down the hall sighing and thinking. She heard clopping footsteps and looked up to meet the pink hair and plastered smile of Effie. Jasmine sighed again and smiled back.

"Oh, Jasmine I'm glad I found you! I need to inform you that we'll be eating soon and I'll expect you in the dining car in fifteen minutes. It's important we keep everything on schedule, there's no room for mistakes.

"Ah, okay. W-what are we eating?" Jasmine had no idea what kind of food the capitol would have them eat, but she was almost positive it would be different from what they had in the district.

"You'll like it." Effie smiles and walks past to inform everyone else of the schedule that mustn't be breached. Jasmine just continues to walk down the hall slowly while staring at her feet. She reached up to her neck and fidgeted with the pendant that would remind her of home. Few people would recognize what the symbol meant so it was just a necklace to most. It would only be seen as a swirl in the eyes of the capitol, who was so detached from everything they wouldn't care if it was a bomb. Jasmine desperately hoped she would be able to return the item to Alex, free of any blood.

How Jasmine had managed to get lost on a train which only had one long corridor was beyond her, but she could no longer locate where her room was. She wanted to put something a bit nicer than the ragged old dress on, and she had been informed there was some clothing in her quarters for her use. But that information was about useless without being able to find her room. Ready to give up and die in the train, Jasmine slid down the wall and pouted at her own stupidity. She was just finishing with her muttering when she looked up to find sparkling blue eyes wide open with confusion staring at her. She squealed in fear and Naruto pulled back a short distance.

"Wh-what, how long have you been there?" Jasmine could feel her cheeks getting warm with embarrassment.

"Long enough. Lost?"

"Y-Yeah… I can't find my room. I had planned to change, but…"

"Oh, it's that way." Naruto pointed down the hall to the left and Jasmine blew out a sarcastic breath. She stood up and walked down the hall attempting to find her room. After about thirty seconds she feels a hand around her arm.

"What…" Looking back she finds a concerned blonde pulling her back a few steps.

"Let me help you. Geeze, are you always this ditzy?"

"Hey! I'd like to see you function properly when there's a ton of stuff on your mind! One of us is going to DIE! How about that? Have you even thought about ANYTHING? You're the one who's acting strange, you don't even seem concerned that you might not get to see your family again!" Jasmine didn't mean to snap. She didn't. She had a lot on her mind and felt somewhat insulted by this know it all act Naruto had seemed to be passing off. As she stared at him, the smile melted away until there was an insulted face looking back at her.

"Maybe because I don't have one." He dropped her arm and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the dining car; navigate yourself." Jasmine felt horrible again and sprinted after Naruto to apologize. She just entered the car when Naruto spun around. He seemed angry and hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't-"

"Most people don't. I don't tell them. I'm not sure who you think you are, but I was _trying_ to be friendly. We're all we have in the arena, so I'd like to keep good vibes between us."

"I completely understand! Look, Naruto I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm not usually this uptight."

"Well you certainly have a stake up your ass now." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on his back leg.

"Yeah, thanks." Jasmine rolled her eyes and looking up she made a split second decision. She embraced the boy tribute and adamantly set her mind to hanging onto him until he felt better. She had learned this worked from practice on her mother and friends when they had a bad day. In confusion Naruto stood rigid and didn't understand. Though, slowly he started to understand and after a few seconds he laughed. Jasmine still held onto him, but looked up to meet his eyes. Hers resonated with utter confusion, and his with amusement.

"God, you're such a child. What's with this approach, hug me to death?"  
>"Shut up!" Jasmine didn't realize as her grip tightened until Naruto squirmed in slight discomfort. She immediately let go and stepped back.<p>

"Okay, so maybe you can hug me to death. But still, what made you decide that a hug was the way to go?" Naruto looked at her with eyebrows raised and Jasmine closed her eyes and furrowed her brow trying to come up with a good answer.

"I-I don't know, it worked before with friends and family." Jasmine opened her eyes and shrugged her shoulders before rounding the table and sitting in a chair. Naruto momentarily put the instance behind him and sat at the table as well. He watched Jasmine across the table as she moved her silverware in and out of line in impatience.

Soon enough they were joined by Effie who was delighted that they were early, and Jiraya who simply nodded to acknowledge their presence. Effie sat next to Jasmine and Jiraya took the seat next to Naruto. After about thirty seconds the doors from the supposed kitchen opened and two people dressed in simple clothes walked out carrying a plate in each hand. Jasmine looked up to meet the soft violet eyes of the girl who set her plate down. Her black-blue hair framed her face and she didn't seem to understand Jasmine's smile.

"Thank you." She mods quickly and casts a shifty glance over to Naruto who looked intently at his plate. She flushed light pink and quickly walked away. Jasmine followed her out of the room and pursed her lips in thought. Why hadn't se spoken back? Had she been taught not to?

"Jasmine." Looking across the table at Jiraya Jasmine blinked to clear her thoughts. "Don't speak to the avox."

"But-"

"Just, don't." Jasmine took the order and asked no more questions. She looked down to her plate at the meat, potatoes, buns, and steamed carrots all covered in some sort of delicious looking gravy. She blinked a few times and the steam coming from the food tickled her nose and warmed her cheeks. She was bemused by the glorious looking food and if she wasn't starving she wouldn't have wanted to touch the beautiful dish. She picked up the bun and broke it open; more steam. She shoved, bit by bit, the bun in her mouth and relished every bite. She moved on to the meat and cut it carefully with the knife provided to her. Naruto and her had been silent this whole time, far to absorbed in the food to notice what was going on around them. Jasmine watched carefully as a fly buzzed around and landed on the table cloth. Jasmine moved slowly so as not to startle it, but it flew off anyhow. Following it with precision, Jasmine carefully gripped the knife and spun it around in her hand to make it more comfortable to hold. The fly landed on a wall across from her and seeing her chance Jasmine swung her arm and let the knife fly to the other side of the room. Naruto felt the air as the utensil flew past his face and sat rigid. Jiraya looked from the knife to Jasmine who sat trying to focus on something.

"What was that for! You could have hit Naruto!"

"What do you have to say for yourself Jasmine?" Effie tried to hide her appalled reaction. Jasmine simply frowned.

"I missed." Standing Jasmine walked around to the other side of the dining car. Pulling the knife out of the wall, she looked at it and shook her head. Naruto spun around to watch her, and it started to connect.

"You clipped its wings…?"

"Both, but it's not dead, it pulled away. It's wingless, so now it'll die slowly." With a sigh Jasmine walked back to her seat. Jiraya stood and carved something in the wall with his knife.

"What do you think you are doing!" Effie was disgusted and surprised at the lack of manners currently showing in the room. Sitting back down there was a miniature target on the wall.

"Do it again. Get a bull's eye." Jasmine blinked a few times trying to understand exactly what he wanted but she smiled at the realization. Wasting no time Jasmine took split second aim and let the knife fly.

It hit the mark. Dead. Center.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You must tell me what you think! It had to be done! They work so well!<strong>_

_**This is a compleatly different storyline and im sorry, but favorite characters will probably... never mind... ^w^""**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here we are... the next OC**_

_**Luna**_

_**She has shoulder length black hair and piercing green eyes, and a pretty bad attitude.**_

_**Not sure what's great about her yet... more will come.**_

_**No parents, she lives on her own next to her best pal Vida (who is a girl) and she has a 'job'. Gambles.**_

_**Very perceptive and sneaky.**_

_**Any questions? PM or review and I will answer. It will make a lot of sense if you understand compleatly.**_

* * *

><p>Looking across the room, Luna frowned and waited for the inevitable call for the reaping. Every year she bet on who would be chosen, but she was terrible at it. Finally sighing, she looked out her small window and watched as others walked towards the square. She stood up and walked to the room next door to get her close friend Vida. Vida looked at her with wide eyes and smiled in an awkward way, her blonde hair falling just past her shoulders.<p>

"Who ya bettin' on this year?" Luna simply shrugged and tucked some of her black hair behind her ear.

"I don't know yet, it's always who you'd least expect. Makes it tougher." Luna picked at the nail on her middle finger with her thumb nail. They were ragged from a recent grooming. If it were up to her, she would keep them long for use as a weapon. Life in the house with the owner to whom she paid rent in what meat and money she gathered from butchering as legitimate work and also for those who brought her poached goods. Sure, poaching was illegal no matter where you were, but if you were careful you could get away with it pretty easily. Luna had seen just about any kind of animal from around the district where the main export was meats. The general make of people around the district were those who knew their way around a squirrel by the age of five and knew how to take down even a wolf by the age of twelve if not eleven. There were many skilled hunters, Luna among them. She was comfortable with a bow and arrow set up, and knives as well. She usually hit close enough for a kill, but her aim was never exactly where she wanted it.

"Hope it's not you, though you might make good competition."

"Thanks Vida, but we should go find out. Talk to Scarlett too, about the betting." Luna turned with Vida on her heels. Sure Luna was only fifteen, but she might as well be twenty, as everyone already saw her as an adult.

Once in the square Luna stood in the crowd and waited. She wiggled her toes in the old boots she had 'found' and picked at the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Her capris, dirty, rustled in the slight breeze. She was ready, and thoroughly excited to see who would be picked. As the capitol man walked forward to address the crowd Luna tuned him out until they were about to pick the girl tribute.

"Luna Rivers! Where's Luna?"

"I'm here! Geeze, don't get your panties in a twist." Luna stepped forwards and waited on the stage almost daring anyone to volunteer to take her place. No one did, and they went on to pick the boy tribute.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" Within seconds another tribute stood on the stage. Luna glanced over and took note of her fellow tribute. Brown hair, average build, dirt encrusted, smells of dog, and the odd triangular shapes on his cheeks. Punishment of some sort? Paint maybe? Luna didn't know what they were, but she would find out. More tuning out, until their mentor came forward. She smiled congenially, yet somewhat upset.

"Another year, another hunger games. Seems to be the only sure way to mark time. Only the strong will survive, and I hope to bring a victor back! I Kurenai Yuhi, will not lose." With that closing remark she sat back down and Luna inwardly shrugged. There was more speech to which Luna caught bits and pieces and in due time the capitol man stood up again and made his closing remarks.

"And may the odds, be ever in your favor." Luna mocked this and caught out her peripheral vision as Kiba mocked the words as well. Luna then thought maybe he wasn't so bad.

People were herded out of the square Luna was lead to the justice building for final goodbyes. Vida was guided in and if her reddened eyes and cheeks were any indication, she had been crying.

"S-So who'd you bet on?" She tried to make conversation, but she couldn't even look Luna in the eyes.

"Tell Scarlett I said to give you the money. Use it to pay for rent on your side, and with any luck I'll be back." Luna pulled out the slip off paper she had written the names down on and handed it to her friend. Looking it over Vida's face filled with horror.

"You bet on yourself! Luna why? Why would you want to go into that death trap?" She searched for logical reason and Luna simply stood there being strong for Vida's sake. She was used to holding in her emotions, so it wasn't difficult.

"I had a feeling. I figured running with it was as good a risk as anything. Worst case scenario I would have been wrong."

"No! Worst case scenario you would have been right! And here we stand in that scenario!"

"Vida, I'll be fine. I've been hunting since I could hold a weapon." Luna gave a reassuring half smile and Vida frowned as she walked up to her friend.

"You, are one crazy bitch." Luna smiled more at this and before she could say anything more, it was time for Vida to leave. So Luna just waited to be gathered and shoved onto the train. Once the time came and she stood on the platform she looked directly at every camera so no matter which angle they used there would be a good chance everyone would see her searing green eyes smile in secluded victory as she pulled out her token. A stone shaped to look like a crescent moon that hung at the end of a strip of tanned leather she had made herself. Vida had found the stone and fashioned it into a pendant for her, and there was no way she would give it up for anything.

Kiba waved to a few people on the side and weakly smiled. Both were herded onto the train and with no hesitation they were off. Luna was dropped off in 'her room'. to this she rolled her eyes. It was obviously the capitol's, the way it looked so clean and uniform. She walked in and sat on the bed as the door slid shut. She lay down and closed her eyes trying to sort through which districts might produce decent tribute with who she could ally. Other than the careers she didn't have much hope. She didn't want to be part of the career pack, but she would do whatever she had to. If things looked bad for her she could just kill the others off silently while they slept. She would figure something. When the call for dinner came, she ignored it, instead pulling out her pendant to watch the light filter through it. It was semitransparent, and almost crystal like, but not quite. She ignored as even her fellow tribute called for her to come to the dining car. After a bit, everyone gave up and left her alone. She fell into a light nap but eventually woke to confront her fellow tribute. If she was going to be stuck with this Kiba guy, she might as well get to know his strengths and weaknesses.

Walking out she caught him just before he enter the room adjacent to hers. She methodically looked him over for any indication of strength. After a short examination she concluded he was possibly slightly above average. Looking back to his face he seemed slightly amused. Throwing his hands behind his head in an attempt to stretch his spine he spoke to her.

"See something interesting?"

"Shut up, dog breath. If I'm gonna be stuck with you for a little I may as well start to understand your weaknesses."

"Ahh." Kiba mused aloud. "I shoulda figured you'd do that."

"Whatever. What did I miss at dinner?"

"nothing much. Oh, Kurina and I split your share. You didn't seem like you wanted it, so we figured it was free for the taking." Kiba shrugged. Luna sniffed the air.

"Why did you hide those biscuits in your pocket? Not get enough at the table?" Luna raised her eyebrow and Kiba paled under her gaze.

"How do you know I wasn't bringing one for you?" He sounded somewhat offended, but before he could continue Luna cut him off.

"Don't answer my question with another question! Why did you take them?" Almost as if to answer her question, there was a small bark. Luna turned to the door of the boy's room and looked at it accusingly. Kiba was now thoroughly uncomfortable. Being quick to open the door and slip it was just about closed. Luna stuck her foot in the remaining crack and forced the door open. Sitting in the middle of the simple bed, was a small dog. And Kiba simply stared at her as if pleading her not to say anything. Luna nearly turned to rush and tell someone. Ask if it was legal, or if the dog should be taken away.

With a quick 'NO' Kiba grabbed her arm and threw her back into the room. The door closed and he positioned himself between her and the door.

"What is it doing here?" Luna was practically seething with how he had thrown her. Getting to her feet she glared at him.

"You can't tell anyone! Akamaru refused to be left behind."

"You can't keep him! They'll take him away as soon as they find out!"

"But they won't find out! Watch." Kiba leaned around to Akamaru who was intently watching. He gave a short whistle and Akamaru slipped under the bed and silenced himself. "See?"

"You aren't allowed to take weapons into the arena, I don't think they would allow a dog. Whether he could hide or not."

"He can do more than hide though."

"It doesn't matter!" Luna glared at him. Kiba seemed to glare back and simple words were the only thing that came out of him.

Akamaru! Fetch." Throwing one of the biscuits it got no more than a foot or two before it was ripped from the air and devoured in seconds by the dog. Luna watched this, but before she could say anything Kiba continued with his orders. "Attack" Pointing to the pillow on the bed Akamaru swiftly jumped and within seconds the fluff was spilling from massive tears all over it. "Jump" Akamaru held onto the torn pillow and jumped into the air. Finding himself in close proximity with the wall he bounds off it to flip and land on all his feet. "Drop" Akamaru flung the pillow from his chops into the wall with a loud 'thump' and lowered himself to attack if it was not dead. "Deliver" Akamaru pulled out Kiba's jacket and ran it over to lay it in the awaiting hands of his master.

"Those are lovely tricks. But they won't help you, you'll just have to feed him as well as yourself." Luna crossed her arms across her chest and stood with her jaw set and an accusing stare in her eyes. Kiba simply watched her and gave one final order.

"Herd" Akamaru lowers himself and creeps toward Luna. Luna stood unamused and glanced at him. At the sight of her not moving Akamaru nipped at her shins. She stepped backward in shock and this continued. Luna continued to back out of Akamaru's reach. When she tried to kick him away he effortlessly avoided it. Luna had backed a few feet and without her knowledge a bootlace was around her neck and pulled tight enough to make a point. She struggled to look and found Kiba staring her down, a slightly amused glare playing on his features. "Still think he's useless?"

"Pretty much. So he knows some fancy tricks whoop-dee-fucking-doo." Kiba let her go and shoved her away.

"Akamaru can hunt for himself."

"Even if you did manage to get him into the arena you would be soon to go. Maybe not in the blood bath, but the game makers with target you as soon as it's presented that you outwitted them. They'll use their toys to kill you. That's how it works, those are the rules."

"If I die, Akamaru dies too. He lays down next to me and starves; he's loyal. He doesn't catch his own food, he goes without. He's been brought up that way. He is used to herding, it's what the family does. He herds the animals toward me and I kill them to be butchered and shipped off. I go out hunting and it's the same thing. Those are my rules; the rules that will be in place while Akamaru and I are in the arena."

"You'll be targeted will nearly unavoidable widespread attacks. The capitol can't appear to have been out thought by a tribute."

"He's my token. We're entitled to a token to remember our districts."

"You're not entitled to a weapon!"

"He's a friend!"

"You're setting yourself up for death."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Only one tribute goes home with the spoils. If it weren't for the fact that either of us wins the whole district gets spoils I would kill you myself!"

"Then why don't you do that? I'll make you a deal. We'll look around at the other tributes once we get there. If we still think we can survive without each other as allies you're more than welcome to kill me as soon as we enter the arena."

"You would stand there while I killed you?"

"I never said I'd make it easy. I also never said I wouldn't be after you too."

"You would seriously agree to that?"

"It may not hold up in trial, but sure, why not?"

"If one of us gets home after that transpired, everyone would hate us."

"Well then you'd better think of a way that they won't." Kiba's eyes formed into an amused smirk, his mouth following suit. His whole being looked amused and Luna just smirked as well.

"That won't be needed."

"Why not, can't handle it?"

"There's no reason. I'm going to ally with you anyway." Luna turned toward the door to walk out.

"What makes you say that?"

"Not your good looks, that's for sure."

"My personality, then?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then what?" At this point Luna was almost out the door. She turned back, a small smile worming its way out.

"You have guts, Kiba. I can respect that." Luna flashed a smile and walked out. Kiba stood there thinking over her words. After a bit he smiled too.

"We have an ally, Akamaru. And a smart one at that." Kiba ruffled Akamaru's fur and the dog growled in pleasure at his master's words.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone like Luna? I use the name for a lot of stuff, and the char. is basically the same... but no one really ssays if they like her or not...<strong>

**She's based on a persona a friend of mine created and she's a pretty good antagonist i suppose...**


End file.
